


Sing for me?

by ARandomTwix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTwix/pseuds/ARandomTwix
Summary: "Told you have a beautiful voice."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol figure out who is who

"Can you sing to me?" I sighed. 

"I told you, I can't sing." He pouted. "I heard you sing before and you sing pretty well!" I pinch the bridge of my nose. 

"Fine-" He squealed. "But don't say I didn't warn you." I turn to face him. Took me a minute but I thought of a song that I have been listening to lately. I took a breathe deep breath, closing my eyes, blocking out everything around me.

 

"Some days it's hard to see,  
If I was fool for you, or you, a thief  
Made it thru the maze to find my one in a million  
Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living

And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up.." I trailed off. 

I open my eyes to see a pair looking back at me. A soft smile was on his face. "Told you have a beautiful voice." I blush, looking down. 

"T-thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't plan so sorry it's horrible


End file.
